


Dominating a Hawk

by Milionking, PensToTheEnd



Series: You Bag Him, I'll Tag Him [12]
Category: Hockey RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass Play, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Butt Slapping, Dom/sub, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, St. Andrew's Cross, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 08:32:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13186320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milionking/pseuds/Milionking, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PensToTheEnd/pseuds/PensToTheEnd
Summary: Tyler’s flying high after a win in Chicago in the first of their away and home series with their Central Division rival.  In the back of his mind, he was thinking that he would have liked to get Jamie’s ass in the sling with Toews there, but he’d take the win on the ice instead.  Hockey before the hunt, after all, and not getting Jamie in the sling wasn’t a terrible thing if it meant getting Kaner’s ass instead.





	Dominating a Hawk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SweetJulieFace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetJulieFace/gifts), [myrthrilmercury](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrthrilmercury/gifts).



> Ah we finally enter the universe of a dominatrix Jonny lording over his love Patrick. Jamie gets the pair to redecorate their kink room, and we leave you with this. Thanks to a couple of drafted consultants, if your Christmas list didn't make it into this story, I promise you'll see in when I write Washington in a couple of weeks!
> 
> As always Pensy is the rock star for making lionking's plotlines personal.
> 
> We always try to leave you with some images related to the story for the non-hockey fans that stumbled on to this bit of hotness!
> 
> Jonny(left) and Pat(right):  
> 
> 
> Jamie and Tyler:  
> 
> 
> As always this is a work of fiction, but when you see pics of these guys you can't help but think it's true.

Tyler’s flying high after a win in Chicago in the first of their away and home series with their Central Division rival.  In the back of his mind, he was thinking that he would have liked to get Jamie’s ass in the sling with Toews there, but he’d take the win on the ice instead.  Hockey before the hunt, after all, and not getting Jamie in the sling wasn’t a terrible thing if it meant getting Kaner’s ass instead. 

The heat from the showers gets him settled down a little and relaxed for their late-night flight home.  It’s a short flight, and he’s looking forward to getting home to his boys after the road trip.  He’s not so happy about having a morning practice.  It’s optional, but Jamie said they were going.  His typical bullshit about having to set a good example.  Tyler thinks a good example would be sleeping in for a change.

He’s dressed and on the bus well before Jamie, which is unusual.  When Jamie finally gets on the bus, he has a huge grin on his face as his eyes fix on Tyler, who’s saving a seat for him.

“That’s more than a we won grin.  What’s got you in such a good mood?”  Tyler asks.

“You’ll see after practice tomorrow, you aren’t the only one that can dish out the surprises in this little hunting trip.”  Jamie replies, a cough from Rous behind them lets them know that the team has reached a TMI moment.

The flight home is uneventful, the darkness alleviating some of Jamie’s fear.  Tyler and Jamie arrive home and are attacked by three very happy pups and a note from their dog-sitter saying what good boys they had been.  They head to bed, but while they are getting ready to turn in, the boys take over the king-sized bed, leaving no room for a pair of hockey players. 

“You move them.”  Jamie says, waving an arm at Cash, Marshall and Gerry spread out on the bed.

“Come on, boys.  Hop down.  Let your daddies get in and you can come back up.”

Marshall just stretches his legs out, claiming more of the bed.  Gerry’s tail thumps against the mattress as he stares up at Jamie and Tyler with his soft brown eyes, but he doesn’t move.  Cash actually growls lowly and follows Marshall’s lead, stretching out more.

Tyler looks at Jamie and shrugs his shoulders.  “Guest room?”

“God.”  Jamie sighs.  “They’re dogs.  Just move them.”

Jamie takes a step towards the bed and stops, he stares at the three content dogs for just a second before turning on his heel and walking out of the room.  Tyler follows him down the hall to the guest room.  They climb in bed, get settled, spooned up together.  A minute later they hear the familiar padding of feet coming down the hallway.  The mattress sinks as all three dogs jump up on the smaller bed and snuggle against their dads.

“I don’t know why we ever bothered to get that bed.”  Jamie laughs. 

“They missed us.” 

“Then they could have let us get in our bed.” 

“You wanna move back down there?”  Tyler asks.

Jamie pulls Tyler in closer.  “Nah, this is fine.  Me and my pups.  Good night, boys.”

“Night, Jame.  Love you.”

“Love you, too.”  Jamie says, kissing Tyler’s neck lightly.  “It’s good to be home.”

\--------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, back in Chicago, Jonny and Patrick arrived home after the same game slightly deflated from the loss.  It was a close, hard-fought game, but that doesn’t lessen the sting.  They also have to pack for their flight the next day.  It was a skate and go day, practice early, then fly out to Dallas.  As they pack, Patrick notices that Jonny has a couple of extra bags.

“What you got there, Taze?”

“A few weeks ago, when I talked to Bennie about their little hunting expedition, we got to talking about kinks.  He told me they have a room, but it’s a little sparse.  Thought maybe we could help them spruce it up a little.  Pass me those screw in hooks, eh?” 

Pat smiles softly, to some that would be an order, but coming from his Canadian boy, he knows that eh is the same as please.  He hands Jonny the requested hardware and looks over some of the items in the bag Jon is packing.

“Nice.”  He says.  “We gonna get to play with this stuff, too?”

“Yeah, Bennie gave me a key.  He’s going to keep Tyler occupied for a while after practice so hopefully we can get everything set up before they get home.”

Patrick grins.  “I may actually enjoy going to Dallas, this time.”

The next day, Jon texts Jamie when the Hawks land in Dallas.  He gets a message back about a half-hour later, Jamie telling him practice was over.  Jamie then sent a message saying that he could give Jon about an hour or so, maximum, to get things ready.  Then he sent another text a few minutes later.

Bennie:  _Lunch will take longer.  Thought of plan to take Rous and Raddy with us.  Raddy’s favorite place notorious for slow service at lunch time.  So you should have plenty of time to get room ready.  Just text when done.  Thanks._

Patrick lets out a low whistle when they enter the Bennguin residence.  “Still beats anything we have in Chicago or Manitoba.  I feel like I should be humming the theme song to ‘Dallas’ every time we walk in here.  They’ve added on since the last time.”

“Yeah.” Jonny agrees.  “It’s even nicer.”

He spends a few minutes calming down the three large dogs, who are happy to have company.

“Remind me to tell Tyler what excellent watch dogs you guys are.”  Pat laughs.  “I think you’d be kissing an intruder the whole time they robbed the place.  Bennie told you where to find this room right, Jonny?”

“Yeah, there’s a secret door in the sauna in the basement.”  Jonny and Pat find the room that they were directed to and Jamie’s right, it’s a sparse room.  Jonny sets down his bag and directs Patrick to work.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

The Dallas lunchtime foursome become five when Spezz invites himself along.  Jamie sighs, but decides that he’s been assimilated by the Canadian Borg and resistance would be impolite.  They spend lunch reliving the highlight reel of the previous game.  They’re about done eating when Jamie gets a text that Jonny is almost done with the remodel.

Tyler and Jamie fly home, this time with Jamie at the wheel of the Land Rover. Tyler is just chatting with his mom about wedding plans, when Jamie slams on the brakes to make the turn into the driveway.  Tyler’s phone flies out of his hand as he swears at Jamie, who normally drives slower than his grandmother. 

“Sorry Ty, just have a nice surprise for you and I’m nervous.” 

Tyler retrieves his phone, assures his mother that he’s okay and Jamie didn’t wreck the car, then bids her good-bye.  He follows Jamie into the house, the dogs being abnormally subdued keys Tyler that something odd is afoot.

Jamie grabs Tyler’s hand and leads him downstairs. 

“Playtime?”  Tyler grins, a happy smile showing through the fuzz on his face as Jamie leads him into the sauna. 

Jamie opens the door and both their cocks stiffen quickly at the sight.

Standing in their kink room is Jonny, his dick dangling out of a pair of leather briefs.  He’s wearing knee high patent leather boots, and has a whip in one hand.  Patrick’s chained, spread eagle and face down, on a St. Andrew’s cross.  His leather chaps framing his bare ass nicely.  Patrick has leather restraints on his wrists and ankles, which are attached to the chains of the cross.  If they didn’t know any better, Tyler and Jamie would have though Jonny kidnapped Patrick.  Holding the whip, though, Jonny looks more like he’s one step off Zelda the warrior princess.

It takes Tyler and Jamie a moment to pick their chins up off the floor when they notice the walls are a sea of black and victory green.  The paddles marked “J” and “T” were a nice touch as were the two sets of butt plugs.  Five plugs of various sizes, alternating between black, white, and green, one set marked 14 and the other marked 91.

“Welcome to the game.  As you can see, we brought you a few of the basics.”  Patrick says over his shoulder. 

Jon snaps the whip, the loud crack echoing in the room.  “Patrick.”

Patrick dips his head.  Jon’s tone reminding him that this is supposed to be a punishment for him, for last night’s loss. “Sorry, sir.” 

Tyler chuckles, and Jonny cracks the whip again, this time in Tyler’s direction.  “Discipline your sub, Jamie!” 

Tyler stops laughing but a grin the size of Texas traverses his face as he turns to Jamie who is still sporting a shocked look on his face.  Jamie tries to take in all the new surroundings.  Chastity cages, paddles, whips, chains, butt plugs, that cross, this is not the room they last spent some play time in anymore. 

Jon walks over to them, breaking from his Dom role to talk to Jamie and Tyler.  “Well?”

Jamie nods slowly.  “It’s a lot to take in.”

“Some of it is a little more intense than other things.  Some of it will leave some pretty efficient marks if that’s what you’re in to.  Patrick likes some of the harsher items, hence the whip today.  So, for today, choose carefully.”

Jamie is still trying to get past the sight of Jon in the leather outfit.  He’d never have placed Jon as a Dom like that.  Well, he figured, it’s always the quiet ones that surprise you the most.

Off in one corner is a large red fabric case, Jamie points at it.  “What’s that for?”

“That’s your aftercare kit.  When we’re done in here, you can take him out to den down here rubbing some soothing cream on any marks.  Spend some time comforting Tyler, bringing him back up if he goes into sub space.  It’s a lot to take in, I know.  Patrick and I have been doing this for some time.”

“Gabe didn’t do any aftercare.”  Tyler says.  “After we left Colorado, Jamie wasn’t so sure he wanted to explore this.  But, I told him that he’d be in charge, so it would be different.  I think Gabe got off on the pain, actually.  Is that what it’s like for you?”

“No.  My enjoyment from any of this isn’t in causing Patrick pain, or leaving marks, but in giving Patrick pleasure.  It’s about what he wants.  What he needs.”  Jon replies.  “But, with that said, shall we mark up my hubby now?” 

Jamie and Tyler exchange shocked looks, again.

Jonny’s turning back to Patrick, but the confused look on the other two men’s faces stops him.  “Come on guys, seriously?  We have to be the worst kept secret in the league.  Even the Gallys are slightly more secretive than us, and then there’s you two who are so blatant that it’s a shock that your little hunt isn’t making headline news.”

“Maybe it will when a hyphen gets added to our sweaters this summer.” Jamie winks at Tyler.

“Yep.  Seguin Benn.”  Tyler grins.

“Benn Seguin.”  Jamie states firmly.

Jon cuts them off before the argument ensues.  “Okay, okay.  You two are dorkingly sweet, let’s change that now.  Back to our lesson.”

“So, Jamie said you wanted to learn more about Dom sub relationships.  It’s mostly a mindset that you have to get into.  We both like this, but we don’t do it every time we have sex.  That keeps it special.  You’ll work it all out if you want to explore this more.  Any of the stuff can be just for fun play, don’t have to go the whole Dom sub route.”

“Mindset?”  Tyler asks.  “I’ve read about this stuff.”

“Reading and seeing, or, participating, is completely different.”  Jon says.  “Isn’t that right, Patty?”

“Yes, sir.”  Patrick answers obediently.

“Pat’s getting his head into his own space right now.  He knows this will be enjoyable, but he also knows he’s here to get punished as well.  Again, this is all what he likes.  I would never do anything that would hurt him, mentally or physically, and I’m sure Jamie feels the same way about you, Tyler.  The biggest turn on from this, is all about the trust you have in each other.”

Jonny finally turns to Patrick, whose head hangs down, his chin almost resting on his chest.  The flesh of his back is marred with faint scars, a sign to anyone who notices that this isn’t the first whipping he’s had.

“How many shots did you miss last night Patrick?”  Jon asks, his voice taking on a serious, no-nonsense tone.

“Five” Patrick replies meekly.

“That’s right Patrick, five.  How many lashes should I give you for that?”

“As many as pleases you, Sir.”

Jonny lifts his arm with the whip in it and a crack breaks the silence of the room, followed by a howl from Patrick   A red mark appears on Patrick’s left shoulder, and Patrick’s cock jumps at the sensation.  Another lash comes from Jonny’s whip and marks Patrick’s right shoulder.  Another howl and another twitch on Patrick’s cock signals his obedience.  Jonny’s now hard as a rock, as he takes a break and approaches Patrick.

“That’s two out of your five missed shots, but it’s time to stretch you out a little more, darling.   You take your punishments so well.”  Jonny kisses Patrick as he removes the plug that is stretching out Patrick’s ass in preparation for the fucking to follow.  Jon places a new larger one into Patrick, who moans lowly at the intrusion.  Jonny backs up, and with three quick, accurate lashes of the whip, finishes marking up Patrick.

Jonny lets Patrick up off the cross, goes to his bag and grabs a tube from his bag.  “I’m going to tend to Patrick’s marks, while I do, why don’t you try out the cross.  It’s Tyler’s turn Jamie.  He missed seven shots if I read the score sheet right.”

Tyler looks at Jamie sheepishly.  “Seven?  But we won.”

“Doesn’t matter.  So Jamie, get your sub naked.”  Jonny orders. Since he’s still holding a whip, Jamie complies readily.  “You can leave his underwear on, if they’re appropriate, of course.”

Tyler wasn’t expecting this, exactly, but he was expecting some fun time with Jamie so he was dressed appropriately.  As he stripped down, he revealed a nice black jock strap that showed off his ass as well as Patrick’s chaps showed off his. 

Jonny and Pat both let out a low whistle. 

“Jonny, can I please fuck Tyler?  Look at that beautiful ass.” Patrick bats his long lashes at Jonny, giving him soft doe eyes.  “Ty, you know how many times I’ve jacked off to that ESPN spread?  Damn.”

Jon snaps the whip.  “Did I give you permission to speak to him?”

“No.”  Patrick replies softly, looking down.

Another crack of the whip.  “No, what _?_ ”

“No, sir.”  Patrick whispers out.

Another crack.  “Louder, Pat!”

“No, sir.” Patrick says barely audible in the small basement room.

Patrick’s cock head is now sticking out of the top of the waistband of his chaps.  Johnny wipes the precome that is leaking out of it.  “Good boy.”

Jamie has a pair of soft restraints and is hooking Tyler up to the cross, face-down. 

“He can get pretty mouthy, should we gag him too?”  Jamie gives Tyler’s ass a smack.  “Or can you be quiet?”

“Patrick, can you get me that mask we found earlier with the gag attached.”  Pat obediently follows Jonny’s command.  Jamie already knows how to use this piece of equipment.

Jamie surveys his fiancé’s position and his cock stiffens to full attention.  Tyler’s ass is framed in black straps.  His back just waiting to be marked.  “How many lashes do you deserve, Tyler?”

“As many as you please, my stallion.”

Jamie lashes and his first attempt misses its mark.  Jonny walks up behind him.

“Snap your wrist Jamie.  Like this.”  Jonny flicks his wrist and the whip meets Tyler’s back. 

“Oh fuck!” Tyler spits out through his gag.

Jonny smiles wryly.  “I see what you mean by mouthy.  Let’s move this so we can shut Tyler up with something else.  Patrick get your ass over here.” 

Jonny changes the position of the cross, so Patrick can slide in behind it.  Patrick pads over and Jonny removes the leather from his husband’s lower extremities.  Patrick’s cock springs to attention. 

“Stuff your dick in Tyler’s mouth Patrick.”  Jonny orders.  Patrick removes the mask and waves his dick in line with Tyler’s lips.  Tyler takes in Patrick.

Jamie makes a second attempt and he’s a quick study placing a horizontal red mark at the bottom of Tyler’s shoulder blades.  Tyler’s howl makes Patrick shiver as Jonny surveys Patrick’s ass holding a paddle.  He swats Patrick’s ass. 

“Don’t enjoy gagging Tyler?  Straighten up Patrick!”  Jonny orders.

Jamie’s remaining lashes all hit their mark as well, leaving bright red strips on Tyler’s back and shoulders.  Patrick never made another shudder, and Jonny rewarded him with the soothing cream, finally applying it to where he’d marked him with the whip earlier.  He passes the cream to Jamie who repeats the process on Tyler.  Tyler and Patrick relax their shoulders.

“Good job Tyler, you took your discipline so well.  Time for your reward now.  You can fuck Patrick first.  In the sling now, Patrick.”  Jonny points at the sling.  “Cuff him up first, Tyler.” 

Tyler cuffs Patrick to the chains and removes the plugs stretching Patrick’s hole.  Tyler is passed a condom from Jamie, who applies some lube to Tyler’s cock once he has the condom on.  Tyler lines up to Patrick’s waiting hole as Jonny takes a hold on the chains by Patrick’s wrists.  Jon swings Patrick onto Tyler’s cock, causing it to slide into Patrick in one swift motion.  Tyler moans and Patrick gasps.  Jamie starts stroking his cock at the sight of Tyler fucking into Patrick.

Tyler reaches down to Patrick’s cock that is freely leaking precoma and applies some to his thump.  He reaches up to Patrick’s nipple and rubs the precome on it.

“Jamie,” Jonny starts, “would you open up Tyler for me.  I hear he has the most fuckable ass in the NHL.” 

Jamie turns red.  “He does have quite the reputation, doesn’t he?  I’m not sure that’s a good or bad thing.”

Jamie lubes up a couple of fingers and stuffs them into Tyler for a little instant shock. 

Tyler pants. “Plug Jamie, get a fucking, ungh, plug, ungh, not your hands.” 

Jamie goes and gets the second largest plug marked 91, knowing Tyler can take it easily.  Jamie lubes up the plug and eases it into Tyler. 

“Oh fuck!  That’s the feeling I need.”  Tyler groans.

Jonny smiles at Tyler. “You do have one mouthy bottom, Jamie.  I’m gonna love to fuck him.  Why don’t you let Patrick suck your dick until Tyler’s spent?  You’d love to suck Jamie’s dick, wouldn’t you, my love.” 

Patrick nods.

“Oh, and Jamie, if he misbehaves, use this on him.”  Jonny hands him a similar device to Leon’s ball tickler but instead of metal beads, dangling from the end are several leather strips.

“God, yes.”  Patrick moans out as Tyler thrusts into him hitting his prostate. 

Jamie pads to Patrick’s mouth and that pair of luscious lips.  He lets Patrick take him in and swings Patrick so Tyler slides in Patrick’s ass while Jamie slides out of Patrick’s mouth, then lets the sling swing back to do the opposite. 

“Ready Tyler?”  Jonny asks, stepping behind Tyler.

“Fuck me, Sir. Please.”  Tyler replies, sounding needy. 

Jonny removes the plug, bites his lower lip, and replaces it with his sheathed cock in one, quick, hard thrust.  The instant invasion caches Tyler off- guard.  He was expecting Jonny to enter him gently, slowly, the way Jamie does most of the time, slow and easy so he can feel every inch of his stallion’s manhood. 

Tyler gasps, swearing under his breath, which earns him a smack on the leg from Jonny’s whip. 

“You’ll take my cock and enjoy it, Seguin.”  Jonny snaps. “You should always show appreciation for the cock that is given to you.”  He emphasizes his words by thrusting into Tyler harder.

“I do enjoy it, Sir!”

Jon presses his chest to Tyler’s back, moving in rhythm with him as Tyler fucks Patrick.  He leans close to Patrick’s ear and whispers in it softly, just loud enough for Tyler to hear him.

“Show me you enjoy it.   Come for me.  Let me feel that magnificent ass pulse around my cock.”

Jon’s voice is deep and commanding, just like Deryk Engelland’s had been.  Small shivers tingle down Tyler’s spine, and he comes at Jon’s command.  Jon feels Tyler’s body tense and he pulls Patrick to Tyler, forcing Tyler’s cock deep into Patrick as Tyler unloads into the condom while still inside Patrick.  Patrick hums on Jamie’s dick and Jonny groans at the sensation of Tyler’s orgasm, grinding his cock into Tyler until Tyler is spent.

“Get out of my Patrick, Seguin.  Let me show you how a real bottom takes a cock from his top.” 

Jonny peels the condom off, ties it, and tosses it on the floor.  He steps up to Patrick and repeats the quick, hard thrust into Patrick that he performed on Tyler.  Patrick hums around Jamie’s cock.  Jamie lets out a moan and shudders at the new sensation. 

“Fuck you have a good mouth, Patrick!” Jamie exclaims.

Jonny thrusts fast and hard into Patrick, fucking him with reckless abandon.  He quickly has Patrick moaning and breathing hard.  Patrick takes his mouth off Jamie’s dick to watch Jonny’s cock ramming into him.  A snap of Jamie’s whip on his chest brings Patrick back to the task at hand.   

“No one said you could let off my dick, Patrick.” 

Patrick whimpers and returns to sucking Jamie’s cock.

Tyler watches from the spanking bench as the scene plays out.  Jonny’s breathing becomes erratic and the moaning from his mouth increases in volume, as the moans turn to grunts.  With a shudder, Jonny blows his load. 

“Okay Jamie, your turn, and you can’t break him.  He takes bigger dildos than your cock sometimes.”  Jonny pants out as he slides out of Patrick.

Jamie rolls on his condom and lubes his dick generously.  Jonny joins Tyler on the bench and starts to sound like a captain to a rookie. 

“One quick thrust Benn!”  Jonny orders.  “Fuck him hard and deep.”

Jamie follows his orders and tears are sliding out of Patrick’s eyes from the excessive stretch of the stallion Benn.  Jamie uses the sling to slide Patrick on his cock.  Quick hard pulls back until Jamie’s balls meet Patrick’s ass cheeks.

“You are being so good for him, Patrick.”  Jonny coaches Patrick.  “You stay that good, and I’ll wrap you in your blanket while Tyler cooks us dinner.”

Patrick moans and shudders as Jamie fucks him until the tipping point is reached and Patrick shoots a load all over his abs.  Jamie continues his pace through the orgasm until his own hits him, swift and strong.  Jamie holds his cock inside Patrick until he catches his breath and goes boneless, finally slipping out of Patrick’s tight heat.

Jonny goes to Patrick, his voice soft and tender, a complete turn-around from the rough, dominating overlord he’d been just a few minutes ago. “You did great, sweetie, let’s get you in your blanket.  Do you need more cream on your back?” 

Jonny slathers more of the soothing cream on Patrick’s back.  Tyler disappears and comes back with some clean clothes for he and Patrick, so they don’t get cream all over the loveseat in the basement.  Jonny helps Patrick slip on the Stars sweater.

Patrick smiles as he accepts some water and crackers from Jonny.  He looks at Tyler, who’s wearing a similar jersey.  Patrick laughs and belts out in a high-pitched voice, sing-song style.  “Twinsies.”

Tyler smiles back. “Twinsies.” 

Of all the things he’s done to promote hockey, that quote alone will live in infamy. 

Jonny wraps a soft, plush Blackhawks blanket around Patrick, he melts against Jon’s side, warm and happy in Jon’s arms.

“Well, aren’t you special?”  Jon laughs.

“He tries.”  Jamie quips back.  Yeah, Patrick’s never going to live down that commercial either.

A short time later, after they’ve all showered and spent a little while for some after care following the intense afternoon in the kink room, they’ve all gathered in the back yard.  Tyler’s thrown some chicken on the grill, along with a packet of vegetables tucked in foil.  Jonny and Pat are enjoying the Texas winter, so much different from the cold, driving winds of Chicago.  They settle in the hot tub. 

Tyler whistles as he cooks, and Jamie swats him on the ass as he walks past him, carrying drinks to their guests. 

“Ovi and Backy will be offering you the team gift when you play them in a couple of weeks.”  Jonny says as he relaxes in the hot water.  He takes his drink from Jamie. “Hopefully you have instilled some discipline in him by then.” Jonny says as he points at Tyler, who grins devilishly.

“I’ll try.”  Jamie chuckles.  “But he may be a lost cause.”

“I can give you the name of a few clubs you can check out, next time you’re in Chicago.”  Patrick offers.

“We may take you up on that.”  Tyler says. 

“We just may.”  Jamie smiles.


End file.
